Insensé Amour
by Minish-Mae
Summary: After the death of Augustine's wife, he's busied himself studying Mega Evolution. He meets Lysandre during this time, and they become great friends. But when Lysandre becomes worried about his co-worker about his well-being, things take a change for the worst. They fall in love, and their foolish love causes many great and bad things to happen to both of them.
1. His Fault

The Kalos region is home to several million people and over seven hundred different species of Pokémon. People work together with Pokémon and live together in tranquil peace. In this world, there are two different types of men:

Those who desire for themselves for their own selfish needs,

And those who give what they want to others.

The second description fits the scientist, Augustine Sycamore almost perfectly. Sycamore works for the present professor of the region and helps with studying Mega Evolution. He was the first to come up with this theory, and soon many scientists joined him in this field. The recent professor also managed to learn more about these. Overall, people think of Sycamore as a really nice person. However, most people don't know of his bitter past, which would be better off unrevealed to some people …

Several years ago, he was a married man. He had a wife and loved her dearly. They would always be the talk around town, and everyone adored how sweet they were to everyone. Yes, they were without a doubt the perfect match for each other. Two years passed since they married and they both agreed it was time to try for a baby. Everything was going well, and his wife was declared pregnant. They were both so happy.

However, problems came up during her pregnancy … and she ended up going into labor a month before her due date. They rushed her to the hospital; but everything was just getting worse. The baby was born pre-maturely; it wouldn't survive without proper help. Augustine sat at her side, never leaving. It was such a terrible sight to watch. To make things worse, the baby was coming out feet first. The doctors did everything they could to try and save them both, but sadly, both the mother and the child passed away … Augustine blamed himself for the events …

Several years passed and Sycamore took up a … hobby if you would call it that. He began researching Mega Evolution not only to benefit future trainers and Pokémon, but to get his mind off of his family …

During the cold springtime months, the scientists in the lab had almost decoded Mega Evolution, and now they found certain Pokémon that could benefit from this. A new scientist who recently joined the work at the lab, Lysandre was creating a "Mega Ring" in which a trainer would use it to trigger a Pokémon's power. Sycamore noticed the ring he was designing and soon they began talking about the benefits it could have on both the trainer and Pokémon. Lysandre described the idea to his fellow scientist, and Sycamore nodded in agreement.

At the end of that day, the duo walked out of the lab building, still talking to one another.

"Now what did you say your name was?" The red haired man asked.

Sycamore smiled, "Sycamore. Augustine Sycamore."

"Lysandre. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise!"

A few weeks passed and these two became really good friends. They would always share their findings on Mega Evolution and even the professor was astounded by their interest in their work. And sometimes after work, the two would stop at a café if they had the time for a quick cup of coffee.

One night came and the professor and workers were calling it quits for the night, but Lysandre and Sycamore decided to overwork themselves and prepare for the trainer to arrive in a few months. If they could get the Mega Evolution to work for this trainer, it would benefit them so very much.

"So, do you know when the trainer is coming to get his or her Pokémon?" Lysandre asked.  
No response came from the other worker. "Hey, Augustine!" He called again. Still no answer. Lysandre got up and walked over to Sycamore, finding him out cold. His head was buried in his arms which were on top of a mountain of papers. Lysandre nudged his shoulder, "Augustine …"

Sycamore mumbled in his sleep, obviously feeling the nudge. Lysandre shook him slightly, trying to get the overworked employee to wake up. Sycamore finally woke up with a yawn, and glanced at Lysandre, his eyes half lidded.

"What time is it?" He asked.  
"A little past 12:30. How long have you been out?" Lysandre asked.  
"Ah, Arceus," Augustine brought his hands to his head, running them through his hair, "Ahh, probably … forty-five minutes, maybe?"

"Shall we call it a night?" Lysandre asked.

"Yeah, let's do that …" Augustine said as he stood up and gathered his belongings.

The duo walked out of the lab and into the streets of Lumiose City. The air was filled of the smell of car gas, but also filled with the crisp smell of pre-spring. Snow fell gently from the sky, and lights lit up the city as Prism Tower gleamed above every building.

The duo walked in silence for a few moments, enjoying the chilly air.

"Tell me, Augustine,"

Sycamore glanced over at his 'friend'.

"What are your thoughts on this world? Do you think it's … imperfect?"

Sycamore smiled, "What a strange question," Augustine closed his eyes and thought for a moment, "Hmm, this world will never be perfect … There's no way to make it that way."

Lysandre looked away from him, sliding his hands into his coat pockets.

"But, this world does have its upsides. We're blessed with Pokémon, and the wonderful people that fill it."

"You're wrong," Lysandre replied. Augustine glanced at him again.

"As long as hateful people such as these continue to litter the Earth, it will never be perfect. It could be, however, if we get rid of all of the fools in this world …"

Augustine stared at Lysandre in awe at what he just said. Lysandre looked back and smiled,

"Ah, but don't worry, I'm just rambling on …"

Augustine nodded, and looked down, "There's also another reason this world will never be perfect … When you've lost the people you care about, there's a chance 'your' world will never be perfect again. It was a flawless world with the people you loved, but … Well, you get it …"

"I see ..." Lysandre replied.

Augustine sighed, "I'm referring to my wife. You're close enough to me that I can tell you this … But, a few years ago, I lost both her and my child …"

"I'm so sorry …"

"She … She went into labor a month or so earlier than she was supposed to," Augustine hid his face deeper in his lab coat, hiding his frown. "She kept falling unconscious … and there were complications, and …"

"You don't need to say anymore … That's awful that you've been through all that …" Lysandre replied with a frown.

Augustine shrugged, "There's nothing that could've been done, really …" He laughed, "I actually blamed myself for everything …"

They remained silent for a while, and when they came to a fork in the road, they began to go their separate ways. Lysandre called out to his friend and Sycamore turned to him.

"Listen, you may think this world can never be perfect, but I promise you this, I'll make it a better world … It may not be the same without your wife and child, but I can assure you, you'll like it."

Lysandre took his leave, and those words buzzed around in Sycamore's head like a bunch of angry Vespequen and Beedrill …


	2. Sickness

A month or so passed, and the Mega Evolution process was nearly finished. During his break, Sycamore focused on trying to make the final adjustments to the Mega Ring, and Mega Stones. He had a Garchomp in front of him, studying it. It was supposedly one of the Pokémon able to Mega Evolve.

A sudden touch on Sycamore's shoulder made him jump a mile in his chair. He turned back and saw Lysandre standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Damn, don't sneak up on me like that …" He laughed.  
"Haha, I'm sorry. Hey, listen for a moment."

Augustine looked at Lysandre and cocked his head in questioning.

"So, the Professor is thinking of retiring soon. He's just gotten too old for the job. So the other scientists and I gathered with him to discuss who should take over his position."

Augustine burst from his chair, "You all didn't let me in on this? Who's taking over!?"

"Well, he's a person whose good with Pokémon and overall a really nice person."

Augustine looked at Lysandre, trying to read his face.

"Lemme guess. It's that new scientist, John. He seems like a good candida-"

"It's you, stupid!" Lysandre blurted out.

"Oh … Wait, really?"

Lysandre nodded, and crossed his arms.

"We all decided early on that if he were to ever retire, you'd be the first choice. The Professor thinks highly of you, and he believes you're capable of getting things ready for the new trainers."

Augustine laughed a bit, "Wow … this is amazing … I never would've thought I'd become Professor …"

"He's gonna step down within a week, and you can take over next Monday. Congratulations again, Professor Sycamore." Lysandre said, turning and leaving him.

Augustine stood there, smiling happily. Ever since he was a child, he wanted to be a Pokémon Professor, and now it finally happened. He was so happy he hand all of the Scientists and Lysandre on his side for this. It was at that moment, he totally forgot about his troubled past and actually felt happy for once.

The next morning everyone was headed into work, and Lysandre saw Augustine walking into the building, but his face was flushed and he looked extremely tired. He went up to him and questioned him.

"You look terrible." He said.

"I-I'm fine. I just, I think my overworking is doing me in … But I need to get back to work on the Mega Evoluti-"

He cut himself off with a violent coughing attack. Lysandre backed away, as to not get sick.

"You're sick. You should go home and get some rest …"  
"I told you, I'm fi-"

He was met with Lysandre putting his hand to his forehead. His face turned a deep shade of red, but Lysandre couldn't tell whether out of embarrassment or out of being sick. It was still cold out, for it was still April, but Augustine's face was emitting heat like a Delphox. Lysandre pulled his hand away and shook his head,

"Like I said, you're sick. Please, go home and get some rest. I'll tell the Professor that you needed a day off. Hell, I think he'd want you to take a break. You've been doing backflips around here."

"But—what about the Mega Evolution wor-"

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry, just get some sleep. If you want I can bring some medicine over later for you."

Augustine nodded, "That'd be preferable …"

Sycamore started walking away, and Lysandre pat his back as he took his leave, "I'll be by as soon as I get out. Just try to sleep."

Sycamore nodded, and hurried home to where it was warm. Truth be told, he really didn't want to go back home. Every time he went to his house, he could vividly see his wife sitting in pain and agony as she went into labor. It just pained him to think about that, and the only place he could get away from that was at the lab. He could think about everything else but her there …

He shivered and the sight of her in the hospital bed, and brought himself to his house. He walked inside and on a cabinet near his front door sat a picture or two with him and a woman in their youth years. He showed a melancholic smile, before setting the picture image down on the surface. He brought himself to his room, stripped himself of just his lab coat and plopped onto his bed …

Hours later, Lysandre came to Sycamore's doorstep holding a plastic bag in his hand, which held medicine. He brought his free hand up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later, he saw his friend at the door. He was really pale, but looked better than he did this morning.

"Here's your medicine I promised."

Augustine took the bag, "You didn't have to, you know …"

"I know, but I figured it'd help you get back on your feet."

Augustine turned to go back inside, when Lysandre spoke up.

"How've you been doing today …?" He asked.

Augustine turned back to him, cocking his head.

"Just wanna make sure you're not dying is all." He laughed.

"I'll be fine. It's probably the stomach bug. I've been throwing up all day, and I feel achy."

"Yeah, some rest will definitely do you good. Don't forget to take that medicine. One tablet every six hours, ok?"

"Alright, thanks again, Lysandre … I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Au revoir." Lysandre said, turning and taking his leave.

"Adieu." Sycamore said as he closed his front door.

He walked into the bathroom, and opened up the medicine, popping a tablet into his mouth. He looked in the mirror and saw how incredibly pale he really was. He sighed in defeat … maybe Lysandre was right. Overworking was pushing him to his breaking point.

As he walked into his bedroom to try and get some sleep, he remembered the look of worry on Lysandre's face just a few moments ago. He seemed genuinely worried about Sycamore's health. Augustine smiled; it was nice to have someone looking out for him again. After the loss of his wife, he'd been lacking in taking care of himself. He'd push his body to its limit and it would always backfire.

He sat at his bedside, and his eyelids began to fall. Whatever that medicine was, it was doing its job. Without another word or thought, he fell asleep within a few moments.


	3. Admiration?

The next morning, at work, Sycamore was back and feeling amazing. He finally cracked the code with Mega Evolution, and Garchomp finally Mega Evolved! He was congratulated by both the scientists and the professor. They were all so inspired by Sycamore.

Later that night, everyone was leaving the lab to go home. Lysandre and Sycamore walked towards his café to have a drink in Sycamore's victory. Snow was falling, as usual in early April, and everything seemed peaceful that night.

"Congratulations on finally getting the Mega Evolution to work. Everyone's so excited." Lysandre said.

Augustine laughed, "Thanks. Hey, I've seen you fiddling around with something in the lab. Working on a project?"

"Yes. I've been working on a device that'll benefit everyone in the Kalos Region; not just trainers."

"That's wonderful, Lysandre. With the two of us, this region has it made."

The duo reached the café and walked inside. They were met by waiters and waitresses, greeting Lysandre.

Lysandre led Sycamore to a table where they could get a drink. A waitress came over, holding a notepad.

"I'll have the usual." Lysandre nodded off.

"One French vanilla cappuccino, please." Sycamore said.

"Right, it'll be out in a sec." She said turning to go into the kitchen.

"Tell me, Augustine …"

Sycamore glanced up.

"Have you heard of Team Flare?"

Augustine shook his head, "No. I can't say I have … Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I've just caught wind of their name. You've definitely heard of Team Plasma in the Unova Region."

Augustine nodded.

"I fear that these people are just like them, in a way. And sense you'll be sending 10 year olds off into the world alone in a few months, I thought I'd bring that to your attention."

"Well, thank you. I could use that information."

Their drinks were brought out to them, and the waitress took her leave.

Lysandre was suddenly reminded of something, "Oh, and before I forget …" He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out three pokeballs and handed them to Sycamore. He took them in his hand.

"What're these for?" Sycamore asked.

"The Professor told me to give them to you. Inside hold a Froakie, Chespin, and Fennekin. He wants you to level them up to an appropriate level for the new trainers when they arrive." Lysandre explained.

Sycamore tucked them away into his lab coat pockets. "Ok, that makes much more sense!" He laughed.

They called it a night, and went their separate ways. Sycamore returned to his house and released the Pokémon in his living room. They smiled up at the new professor, and tackled him with a hug. He went into his kitchen and made some Poke Puffs for them, bringing them each a snack.

He headed for his couch, and sat there, relaxing after today's hard work. He was almost asleep when a sudden ringing noise startled him. He jumped up out of the couch, his heart beating a million times a second, and his breathing had increased. He looked around for the ringing noise when he realized it was coming from his lab coat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device which resembled a high tech wrist watch. On it was a touch screen, and on it said Lysandre's name. Two buttons appeared under his name and it said Call and Answer. He pushed the answer button and a hologram, showing Lysandre at his home popped up. The red head smiled victoriously.

"Great! It worked! I see you found my little gift I slipped into your pocket~." Lysandre said with a smile.

Augustine looked down angrily, then yelled at Lysandre's hologram,

"You moron! You scared the shit out of me!" Sycamore yelled.

The Pokémon glanced up from their meals and ran over to the professor and looked up, seeing Lysandre, and smiling at him.

"Ah, I see you've finally released the Pokémon. Do they seem fit for the new trainers?"

"I think they will. Maybe my companion, Professor Oak over in Kanto can give me some other starters in case these ones won't do."

"That's what I like about you. You're always thinking ahead." Lysandre said.

Augustine blushed, "You're giving me way too much credit."

"I'm serious, Augustine! You're one of the smartest people I've met! And there are a lot of stupid people in this world …"

"Oh, um, thank you …"

A few moments passed of silence, and Lysandre nodded, "Well, it's good to see that my Holo Caster is working. "

"Holo Caster?"

"It's the name I came up for it. And I decided I'd give you my first, well, second copy … I hope you put it to good use."

"I will. See you tomorrow, Lysandre."

Lysandre nodded, "Bonsoir, mon ami."

The Holo Caster turned off and Sycamore sat there; his face turning red. The Pokémon stared at him, and Froakie, seeing the Professor's face turning red, did the only logical thing it knew to do. Blast water in his face. Sycamore finally snapped back into reality after the water splashed on his face, "What was that for, Froakie?"

The Froakie tilted its head to the side, and the Fennekin jumped up onto Sycamore's lap and brought it's paws up to his cheeks. Chespin fixated himself on the arm of the couch and held up the Holo Caster. Sycamore took it, looking at it intently. He obviously wasn't getting what the Pokémon were telling him.

Chespin grabbed Augustine's hand, pulling him up off the couch, Fennekin bit at his pant leg, pulling him up to, and Froakie grabbed his other hand, pulling him up. When they got him to stand up, they ran into his bathroom.

"What are they doing …?" He asked himself, really confused.

He followed them into his bathroom and they made him look in the mirror. He saw his face which was flushed with a light red color. His eyes widened.

"Wait, fuck, was I blushing the entire time I was talking to-?" He glanced down at his Pokémon and they nodded. "Dammit …" He whispered to himself. He walked back into the living room and plopped on the couch. The Pokemon stared at the man with worried expressions. They ran back over to him, and tried to get him to smile.

Fennekin walked over to Sycamore, and licked his face. Sycamore smiled, petting her. Froakie hopped up onto his back, croaking out its name. Chespin pushed himself up against Sycamore's belly. The new professor let out a laugh. "Don't worry about my guys … I'm just confused is all. Go and eat your poke puffs before they get cold …"

The Pokemon nodded, and raced off towards the kitchen. Augustine buried his head into the arm of the couch, and grumbled. No wonder Lysandre kept smiling at him … He was blushing like an idiot …

But what made the gears in his mind turn was why he felt this way. He didn't _like _Lysandre … Or, at least he thought he didn't … However, he'd always wait in anticipation for when he'd see him again every day at work. The thought of this gave him a lump in his throat and his cheeks turned red again. He didn't want to make a stupid mistake … What if he does feel this way for Lysandre, but it's not even love? What if it's just an 'Oh, you're my friend, I love you' kind of feeling. What if, he didn't feel the same way …? These thoughts ran around in his mind, and he fell asleep on his couch, having a headache from all this thinking.


	4. Just an Excuse

Lysandre left his house in the morning, and started heading to work, when he got a call on his Holo Caster. He saw that it was Augustine on the other line. He smiled at seeing his friend using his device and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lysandre, how're you? Hey listen; can you come meet me at your café for a few moments? I need to talk to you for a minute …"

"We can't discuss it over the Holo Caster?" Lysandre asked.

"… I'd rather we talked about it in private."

"Alright, I'll be by soon."

"Thank you, see you soon!"

The Holo Caster hung up, and Lysandre made his way towards his café. He was rather confused as to why they couldn't discuss whatever it was at the Pokémon lab or over the call. But rather than questioning it, he continued onto his café.

When he reached there, he saw Sycamore sitting in the way back. He looked up and smiled slightly, welcoming him. There were no workers in today, but the door was left open. Lysandre took his seat next to Sycamore at the table.

"So what did you need?" Lysandre asked.

Augustine went to say something, but bit his lip, refraining himself from saying his sentence. His face turned red.

"Augustine, what is it?"

"I, um… well, I just wanted to have a coffee with you!" Sycamore said with a smile, eliminating his fear.

"Augustine … my café is closed on Mondays … You of all people should know that."

Sycamore cringed and looked down in defeat.

Lysandre leaned forward extending an arm towards Sycamore, but Sycamore grabbed his wrist and pushed his arm away.

"What is wrong with you …?" Lysandre asked.

"…" Augustine didn't reply.

"Well, if you're not going to talk, I'll see you at work." Lysandre got up from his chair.

"Wait!" Augustine got up from his chair, and managed to trip over his two feet. Lysandre looked back as Augustine hit the floor with a thud. He grumbled; his face hidden on the tiled floor. Lysandre walked back over and knelt down, picking Augustine up. He brought him to his knees. But Augustine still never made eye contact with him. He brought his arms to Augustine's shoulders and stared at him, crossly.

"You need to calm down. What's gotten into you?" Lysandre asked angrily.

"Lysandre …" He whispered. Sycamore glanced up at the red-head, who admittedly had a worried expression about him.

"You're acting strange …" Lysandre said, tightening his grip on Sycamore's shoulders.

Sycamore said nothing but glanced up at Lysandre, blushing.

"Tell me what's wr-"

Lysandre was cut off as Sycamore pressed his lips to Lysandre's. In confusion and astonishment, Lysandre pulled away. His face turned a dark red color. He stared at Sycamore who looked up at Lysandre with a sad and worried look to his face. He hoped that he didn't just ruin their friendship.

Lysandre was speechless. He couldn't say anything, and when he tried, he couldn't even get the first word out.

"Now you know …" Sycamore said quietly.

Augustine turned away, embarrassed by his moves, and Lysandre proceeded to cover his mouth with his gloved hand, blushing too. Augustine went to stand up, when suddenly,

"Wait."

Augustine turned around and saw Lysandre's face also looking worried, but his mouth curved into a smile.

Lysandre brought his hand to Sycamore's face, with his face still flushed, and brought their faces together. Sycamore stared at Lysandre, whose eyes were closed. He shakily wrapped his arms around him, and slowly closed his eyes. They sat like that for a moment, and when they pulled away, Lysandre shared the same worried expression as Sycamore.

"I'm sorry … Just forget this all happened …" Sycamore said quietly.

Lysandre brought his hand to the side of Augustine's face and laughed a bit.

"Don't worry about it …" He said, pressing his forehead against Augustine's. Augustine smiled back at him, also laughing a bit.

They both got up from their sitting position, and they walked away towards the lab …

* * *

A few weeks or so had passed since the event, and neither could get the idea out of their head. They still shared a close bond with one another, but if they ever made physical contact, it just made things awkward around them. Eventually, they became more accepting of their relationship, even if they weren't too keen on sharing it with the world quite yet …

It was the night Augustine had become Professor, and already he was swarmed in paper work. It was insane! He had never had this much work to do. But at the same time, he was relieved he finally had this chance, at long last. A knock came from the door to his office.

"Come in!" He chimed.

Peering in through the door was Lysandre.

"Ahh, hello, Lysandre! What brings you here?" Augustine asked in his cheerful voice.

"The others have left. Don't you want to call it quits for tonight?"

Augustine sighed heavily, "I suppose that would be for the best … right?" He glanced up at his friend, who nodded slightly.

Augustine stood up and pushed his chair in. He put his papers into a semi-neater pile next to his laptop. He shut that down, and headed out with Lysandre. Once the lab was locked up tightly, the duo walked into Lumiose City.

"I didn't get the chance to see what time it was …" Augustine sighed.

"It's not that late, only about nine o clock." Lysandre replied.

Augustine looked up at the taller man, "I don't suppose you'd like to stop at a café for a drink?"

Lysandre smiled, "I don't see why not."

Upon that reply, Augustine brought his hand to Lysandre's and entwined his fingers with his friend's. Seeing little to no people around, Lysandre lovingly did the same. Augustine relaxed his head against Lysandre's shoulder, and the two continued on to one of the many café's in the city.

They were seated at a table, and a waitress took their orders. When she brought them their drinks, Lysandre went to have a sip, but caught Augustine staring at him. His elbow was on the table, and he rested his head in his hand, adoring eyes on Lysandre.

"What are you doing?" Lysandre laughed.

"I can't look at you?" Augustine asked, smiling.

"You can, but save it for later." He replied, blushing.

"I'm just looking at you, mon amo-"Augustine cut himself off, and fixed his sentence, "ami."

"What was that?" Lysandre asked, sharing the same look as Augustine now.

Augustine shrugged, "Nothing~."

After chit chatting for a bit, Lysandre yawned loudly.

"You seem tired. How far away did you say your home was?"

"It's not far. It's on the other side of Lumiose City."

Augustine paused for a moment, and then looked up at him again, "I don't suppose you'd like to stay at my place tonight? It's much closer, and you don't have to walk so far, or spend money on a taxi …"

Lysandre smirked, and brought his cup to his lips, "Is this just an excuse to sleep with me?"

Augustine shuddered and his face turned red, "N-no! It was a kind gesture is all!" He buried his face on the table and laughed to himself. When he brought his face up, it was even redder than before.

"I guess I could." Lysandre teased. He reached into his pocket and took out some money to leave for a tip. Augustine did the same, and the duo got up and left.

Augustine's body shook at the thought of Lysandre's words earlier.

_"Is this just an excuse to sleep with me?" _

At the thought of that phrase, he tightened his grip on Lysandre's hand. Having noticed the sudden grip, he glanced over at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing … Just thinking."

Lysandre nodded and shrugged it off as nothing. But Augustine knew it was more than nothing. He wanted Lysandre to know. It wasn't a joke as he thought it was. He really felt strongly towards him … perhaps … even more so than his deceased spouse?

…No; Just that same. But he definitely wanted their relationship to be more.


End file.
